Clef Captured
by Heavenfire Hellfury
Summary: The title says it all. Clef is thrown into an insane asylum, and the yuyu group and rayearth cast have to rescue him
1. The asylum

Clef Captured This is a yuyu hakusho/rayearth crossover. The title tells it all. There will be flirting, stupid rescue ideas, and lots of sugar and coffee. Hilarity will ensue. I hope. So let's begin the chaos, shall we? Let me begin by whining about the fact that I don't own yuyu of rayearth, or any of the characters. I just make a mockery of them...  
  
Chapter one: The Asylum  
  
Umi:;humming happilyClef's visiting today;begins cleaning the house  
  
Fuu: um, Umi, he won't be here for hours.  
  
Hikaru: yeah. And everyone is coming, not just Clef.  
  
Umi: shows up with fresh baked cookies and cakes Clef is visiting. Huge smile  
  
Fuu: to Hikaru she's got the worst one-track mind I've ever seen.  
  
Hikaru: oblivious, munching on cookies  
  
In Cephiro: Clef: walking down the street, having just arrived Hm. I wonder why everyone's staring at me. Turns to a woman you really should be more respectful to your elders.  
  
Womanruns screaming down the street  
  
Clef: well that was rude.  
  
Small Boy: Hey, why're you wearing a dress? Is that a horn on your head? Why are your eyes so funny etc. etc. white van pulls up, too-king official looking me in white coats get out of the van  
  
Man 1: Would you please come with us?Smiles creepily  
  
Man 2 Just jump into the van pleasealso smiles creepily  
  
Man 3: picks Clef up and throws him into the van. All drive off Meanwhile....  
  
Umi: Where is he? Turns to Hikaru and Fuu where is he? Begins to look impatient  
  
Fuu and Hikaru: look worried Meanwhile Again....  
  
Man 1: here we are. Now please sit and the doctor will see you shortly.  
  
Clef: what doctor?  
  
Doctor: Why, me of course. How are you feeling today?  
  
Clef: warily fine.  
  
Doctor. No urges to kill anyone or try to fly lately?  
  
Clef: No...  
  
Doctor: Very good. Now may I please have your name and any titles you hold?  
  
Clef: Guru Clef. Why?  
  
Doctor: making notes on a clipboard you'll see. Now, how old are you?  
  
Clef: 745 years.  
  
Doctor: you've aged well.  
  
Clef: that's what the Magic Knights said. I'm going to visit them now.  
  
Doctor:eyebrows raised slightly I think not, Clef.Turns to man 3 take his staff from him and then proceed to manhandle him roughly into a cell.  
  
Clef: Huh? OO What? Why?  
  
Doctor: Too many questions. You are obviously insane. Breaks into evil laughter, cue lightning, evil, scary music bwahahahacuts off as he starts to cough violently you are now my patient!  
  
There you go. Hopefully a new chapter soon.REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. The mission

Clef Captured Here we go! Two chapters right after each other, I'm on a role! And I think I fixed my chapter-uploading problem. So we'll have no more of that irritating problem, and I will try to fix my others very soon, so that will be all better too. Me now own, you no sue. Got it? Chapter Two: The Mission  
  
Umi: Where. Is. He? Looking pissed, squeezing pillow very hard  
  
Fuu: backing away slowly uh-oh, here she goes...  
POP ! Lantis, Eagle, Presea, Ascot, Ferio, Lafarga, Alcione (who I think is a great and under represented character) and Caldina appear  
  
Lantis: Where's Clef?  
  
Umi: smoking at ears, anime vein throbbing He's Not Here!  
Somewhere Else  
  
Koenma: So that's you're mission.  
  
Yusuke: Bust some guy out of a high security mental hospital which houses various demons, apparitions, and assorted weirdoes, run by some guy who is crazy himself, guarded by very powerful demons that no one has ever gotten into and never gotten out of. That about cover it?  
  
Kurama: oh, Yusuke, we're working with a group of other people too.  
  
Yusuke: oh yeah. Piece of cake. Looks at Hiei No.  
  
Hiei: I hadn't even asked yet.  
  
Yusuke: saves time.  
  
Hiei: Hn. (that's kinda a cliché, now isn't it? )  
  
Yusuke: okay, let's go!  
Fifteen minutes later  
  
Umi: So we're supposed to work with you people to bust Clef out of a high security mental hospital which houses various demons, apparitions and assorted weirdoes, run by some guy who is crazy himself, guarded by very powerful demons that no one has ever gotten into and never gotten out of. That all?  
  
YuYu guys: wow.  
  
Fuu: What?  
  
Kuwa: that was exactly what Urameshi said when Koenma gave us orders.  
  
Umi: really?  
  
Yusuke: Yes. Points to thought bubble, instant replay of both times  
  
Hikaru: having had no sugar yet can you read minds Umi? Skips around Umi reads minds, Umi reads minds, Umi reads—  
  
Fuu: grabs Hikaru Please. Stop.  
  
Hikaru: Okay! Sits down and begins to hum  
  
Yusuke: is she always like this?  
  
Umi: No.  
  
Kuwa: is she ever worse?  
  
Fuu: Yes.  
  
Door: knock knock door opens.  
  
Keiko: HI!  
  
Botan we're so glad you haven't left yet!  
  
Yukina: we brought friends.  
  
Touya and Jin: Hi!  
  
Umito FuuLook. He's got blue hair like me! I told you I wasn't the only one.  
  
Fuu: I suppose there had to be one somewhere.  
  
Touya: Hi Umi.  
  
Umi: you know me?  
  
Touya: maybe....  
  
Jin: All right you two, that's enough on our time. You can flirt after we rescue this Clef person.  
  
Umi and Touya: blush okay.  
  
Fuu: All right let's go! Umi, you and ....uh, Umi?  
  
Umi: comes out of kitchen with cup of coffee um, yeah  
  
Fuu: where did you get that? Points at coffee cup aren't you not supposed to have that?  
  
Umi: it's late. Besides, the doctor said I couldn't drink more than one at a time.  
  
Yusuke: What? Totally lost  
  
Fuu: she gets. ...hyper.  
  
Kurama: sideways glance at Hiei we understand   
  
Hiei: glares  
  
Yusuke: yeah, so can we go now?  
  
Umi: Wait!!!! We need clothes! Runs upstairs where are they? Ah-ha! runs back with big bags put these on!  
A while later  
  
Hiei: you have good taste...for a human.  
  
Umi: thanks... I think...everyone is dressed in black pants and shirts with black shoes  
  
Fuu: I look ridiculous.  
  
Umi: okay! Let's go! Marches out door, everyone follows with a sarcastic 'Yay'  
  
And that's the end of this one. See ya. 


End file.
